1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker cabinet which accommodates speakers therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional speaker cabinet comprises a baffle plate formed in front of a rectangular cabinet, a horn-shaped plate made of a material different from that of the baffle plate and a speaker mounted on the inside of the horn-shaped plate secured to the baffle plate by screws.
Sound waves radiated from a speaker unit are generally affected by a diffraction because of a shape of the speaker cabinet. To remove a disturbance caused by the diffraction of sound waves from a sound pressure frequency characteristic standpoint, it is desirable that the speaker cabinet is formed as a smooth curve shape such as a ball or the like. If, however, the speaker cabinet is formed as the smooth curve shape, then a baffle effect that can push sound pressure in the forward direction is reduced, resulting in an efficiency being lowered. Therefore, from the standpoint such that sensitivity is improved by the baffle effect, it is desirable that the speaker cabinet be formed as a rectangular solid shape. On the basis of the above aspect, a proposed speaker cabinet has a configuration of a curve like a column (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 59-176896).
A conventional speaker cabinet having an elliptic configuration is formed of a wooden plate such as a lauan single plate that can be curved relatively easily upon working.
In the conventional speaker cabinet thus arranged, a crack and a stepped portion are produced between the baffle plate and the horn-shaped plate, resulting in an acoustic characteristics.
Further, the horn-shaped plate is generally formed of an expensive material and therefore the speaker cabinet becomes expensive. In addition, the process for mounting the horn-shaped plate on the front baffle plate becomes complex.
Furthermore, although the lauan single plate utilized to make the elliptic-shaped speaker cabinet is relatively inexpensive, the lauan single plate has poor acoustic characteristics. In addition, the lauan single plate is low in rigidity and therefore tends to be deformed after it has been molded. Also, the lauan single plate cannot be formed as a complex curved surface.